


Wedding Day Kisses

by Animefangirl1221



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hazel and Frank are getting married, Hazel interrupts the two lovebirds first, Kisses, M/M, Pre-established SolAngelo, RP turned into a fanfic, i still suck at tags, the meanings of flowers are amazing, things get a bit steamy but not too much, this is so old so please forgive my weebness!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl1221/pseuds/Animefangirl1221
Summary: Hazel and Frank's wedding it just over a week away and Hazel still hasn't found Nico to recruit him as her Maid of Honor. Of course there my be more than one joining of two at this wedding if you know what I mean. *wink wink* There's magic flower crowns and first kisses and giggling Demeter girls.This was originally posted on DeviantArt but I decided to post it here as well. I wrote this like 3 years ago when Blood of Olympus came out and Rick Riordan officially shipped SolAngelo so please excuse any weebness you may encounter in this fic.





	

Hazel had been trying to track down Nico for the past week. Her and Frank's wedding was just over a week away and she still had to ask Nico a very important question. After wandering around for half an hour and asking several campers, she finally spotted two boys. One with blonde hair and the other with black, both have their backs to her.

"Nico! Will!" Hazel called out to the couple as she hurried towards them.

Nico heard his named being called so he looked up over his shoulder. His half sister Hazel was coming straight for them. "Hazel?" He asked.

"Hey! I've been looking for you!" Hazel called as she neared the couple. She smiles at Nico. "Nico, would take the honor and be my Maid of Honor?"

"W-what?!" Nico asked, Will chuckled at Nico's shock and embarrassment. Nico glared at him before turning back to "Uh.. Isn't it a little late in your wedding plans to ask that?"

Hazel planted her hands on her hips. "I would've asked you sooner but you kept disappearing of to Zeus knows where every time I tried to find you." She said, then a happy glimmer came to her eyes. "So will you accept?"

Nico thought for a moment. He sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it. But if I do, it's not maid of honor."

"You could be the flower boy." Will teases, a smile stretching across his lips as he tries to hide his laughter behind a polite cough. Nico glares at him again and elbows him in the side.

"Haha, that would be hilarious." Hazel smiles at the thought. "But you're not getting out of your position as Maid of Honor, and I'm glad you accepted."

Nico sent a small glare to Will, but the smile on Will's face showed that he wasn't all annoyed.

Hazel beamed and grabbed Nico's hand. "Then it's settled. And since we have such a short amount of time, you're getting fitted. Right now to be exact. Sorry Will I need to borrow him for a few hours." She then lead Nico away.

Nico gave Will an exasperated look but when he realized that there was no getting out of this he resigned and let Hazel lead him away from Will.

"Don't mind me, I really want to see the outcome though!" Will called after the siblings and chuckling to himself. "He's going to kill me then resurrect me then possible kill me again when this is all over."

Nico waved to Will as he was being dragged off. He was going to kill Will when this was all over. After spending at least two hours at the tailor Hazel was finally satisfied with Nico's suit they left and she took him out to eat. After spending at least two hours at the tailor Hazel was finally satisfied with Nico's suit they left and she took him out to eat.

Nico sat down in a booth at McDonalds with a sigh. "That was terrible." He muttered then proceeded to flick a few french fries across the napkin they were siting on.

Hazel stifles a chuckle. "It wasn't that bad. Frank says that he had it worse because I made him try on at least fifteen different suits before we found one we both liked." She sat across the booth from him and took a sip of her soda.

He sighed. "I know that now that I'm the man of honor, I have to go to the rehearsal dinner and stuff. I mean, as the brother of the bride it's expected, but now I'm actually part of your line, I will HAVE to. So what time?"

"The dinner starts at six this coming Tuesday." Hazel responds then eats a chicken nugget.

"Okay." Nico nodded.

The two half siblings sat in mostly silence as they finished their meal.

~~~

Will was walking across the green when he caught sight of Nico with a large clothing bag slung over his shoulder toward his cabin. Will chuckled, he wondered what the suit looked like. "Hey Nico!" Will called before the door to the Hades cabin shut.

Nico looked up from the ground. "Hey Will." He said as the blond approached him. At this point he just wanted to go inside and go to sleep.

"Hey," Will smiled. "How'd it go? I see you've got your suit all ready."

"It took forever." Nico grumbled. "But, yeah. My suit is ready."

"At least she didn't make you wear a dress like the rest of the bridesmaids." Will laughed at the thought. "Although you do have the figure to pull it off."

"Shut up." Nico stated and acted like he was going to shut the door. There was a blush dangerously close to appearing over his face.

Will put a hand on the door to keep it open. "I didn't mean that as an insult." Will said lightly.

"I-" Nico was at lost for words, so he just turned and set his bag down on the nearest bed.

"Well, I better get going, it's almost dinner time." Will walks out of the door.

"Yeah. See you." Nico said, still not looking at Will in an attempt to hide his blush.

As Will walked to the dining pavilion Hazel passed him. They said hello to each other and went their ways. Hazel continued on to the Hades cabin in hopes of finding Nico. When she entered she found a blushing Nico sitting on the floor next to his bed, face mostly hidden in his hands. His suit was laid over top of the bed he was sitting next to. Hazel smiled. "Why are you blushing? Did Will say something?"

"What?! N-no." Nico protested, his face now burning a bit hotter.

Hazel gave him a look that said 'yes he did and don't you dare leave out details.'

"Hazel it was nothing! I was complaining about how long we took today, and he commented on how at least you didn't make me get a dress, that's it." He said, leaving out the small ending that actually had him blushing.

"That is so adorable." Hazel happily sighs. "I'll leave you to your blushing then. I still have other things to attend to before the wedding next week."

Nico tried to speak up but Hazel gave him no time before hurrying out of the cabin. Nico groaned and hid his face in his arms again.

~~~

It was now two days before the wedding and Hazel was talking to Persephone about the flower wreaths each of her bridesmaids were going to wear. They had decided to make each one reflect the spirit and personality of the specific bridesmaid it was intended for. She had already gotten all of the others taken care of, now the only person left was Nico. Hazel wasn't sure what flower would most accurately reflect Nico.

"Your brother is a challenging one. Maybe.." The goddess mused partly to herself, trying to help Hazel. "the calla lily perhaps?" She wondered aloud.

At that moment Demeter came in. She carried a box of off-brand cereal. "Calla lilies would fit him quite nicely. So would red tulips and sweet peas. That boy needs to open his eyes and see what's in front of him." She reached into the box, pulled out a handful of cereal, and ate it. "The other one, Apollo's boy, he would look quite nice with a yellow chrysanthemum boutonniere."

"What do they mean?" Hazel asks, sounding slightly confused. Being the daughter of Pluto it didn't help much with things like this. 

"Calla lilies mean somber and grave, red tulips mean a declaration of love, and sweet peas mean shyness. Together all three of these flowers reflect a part of Nico. The chrysanthemum on the other hand means secret admirer." Demeter responds as she grabs another handful of cereal and eats it.

"Perfect, then it's decided." Hazel states with a grin.

"I'll get to work, then. Mother, would you like to help?" Persephone asked.

"Of course, I'd like to put a bit of magic in his wreath. Maybe it'll get him to see what he's got." Demeter says as several baskets of different flowers appear at her feet.

"Yes, of course." Persephone smiles. She sat down to help the other goddess.

Hazel smiled then remembered she had somewhere else to be. "I have to go pick up some jewelry, but thank you for helping me with this." With that said she hurried off to finish the rest of her to do list for the day.

~~~

Annabeth was helping Nico with his flower wreath. She intertwined the stems into his hair which was just long enough to work. When she finished she swore that she saw it glow dimly. Thinking that it was probably something she shouldn't meddle with she said nothing. "There you go, all finished." Annabeth told Nico as she handed him a hand mirror.

Nico sighed and looked at himself. "Thanks Annabeth, it uh, it looks great."

She smiles. "No problem."

He stood up from his seat and looked around the room. It was almost time for the line to walk out. Everyone lines up and links arms with their assigned partner. The music begins to play and the doors open.

Hazel was standing behind directly behind Nico as they waited for the few partners walked out. Soon it is comes to be Nico's turn to walk out. He walks down the aisle toward the alter, and stops where all other bridesmaids had. He turned and watched Hazel walk down the aisle. Everyone stood as Hazel made her way down the aisle. This was a special day, and what made it even more special is that Pluto was the one to give her away. The ceremony went on smoothly and now the reception had started. She and Frank were having their first dance as a married couple. After the first dance everyone enjoyed themselves.

It was toward the end of the reception and Will was finally able to find Nico and talk to him for the first time in three days."Hey." Will basically shouts over the music blasting from the speakers. "Nice flower crown you got there." He points to the wreath of calla lilies, tulips, and sweet peas.

Nico looked up at Will's head. "Where did yours go?"

"I didn't have to wear one. I was just a spectator." Will responds almost teasingly. "But Hazel did make me wear this boutonnière."

A group of Demeter girls giggled and stared in their direction. They whisper to each other then giggle again.

Nico glanced briefly at the girls, wondering what they were staring at them for. After a moment he shook his head and decided that it was best not to know what was going on. "Uh.. You got lucky there. Leo wasn't so lucky."

Will laughed. "What did he expect when he's the flower boy?"

"I don't know what he expected. But I hope it wasn't..that." He gestured to Leo who was on the dance floor still wearing the ridiculous outfit.

Will chuckled. "He looks ridiculous. Almost painfully so."

"Exactly my point." Nico said as he turned to go outside. "The reception is almost over. Can you help me remove the flowers? They're starting to irritate me."

"Sure. It looks really intricate though. I'm not sure I'll be able to untangle then without destroying the flowers." Will says as he takes a closer look at how the stems of the flowers are woven into Nico's hair.

"Like I care about the flowers.." Nico mumbled as he made his way outside into the surrounding garden.

They found a set of patio chairs not too far from the party. They sat down and Will went to work on deconstructing the intricate weaving that held the wreath in place. All of the Calla Lilies came out fairly easily, then he started working on the tulips and sweet peas. Nico sat still looking at Will's neck and chest as he pulled the flowers from Nico's hair. The sweet-peas slowly fell to the ground leaving the red tulips and calla lilies still entwined in his raven locks. When Will got to the tulips a pressure started to build in his chest. Each tulip made his fingers tingle. Before he had taken out even half of the tulips the swelling pressure was too much and there were major butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Nico bit his bottom lip as his heart started pounding. Butterflies where coming to life in his own stomach and he didn't know how to stop them. He glanced up at Will and blinks. When he opens his eyes he finds that Will had moved. Their lips where pressed firmly together, and Nico's hands where tangled in Will's blond locks desperately trying to get them closer than they already were. Will had no idea what had come over him but he couldn't take it anymore. So when he felt his lips meet Nico's and the other boy's hands tangle in his hair, it felt...right. Like it was supposed to happen. Will put his own hands on Nico's chair so as to lean more deeply into the kiss. They both let their eyes flutter shut once again as they leaned into the kiss.

Hazel had wandered away from the disbanding party. And much to her delight she found two lovebirds kissing. She knew if this went on much longer certain clothing items may get lost. So she politely coughed to make her presence known. She couldn't help but smirk a bit when Will nearly jumped out of his skin and landed on his behind on the cobblestones.

Nico turned in his seat as quickly as he could when the sudden kiss was interrupted. Eyes wide, face flushed and breathing a bit ragged from the deprivation of oxygen to his lungs, Nico turned to look at Hazel. "H-hazel?" He asked while trying to calm his racing heart and flaming face.

She walked over to her brother and kissed him on the cheek. She handed him a slip of paper and said, "There's a car waiting, go to the address, room number 312." Hazel smiled again as she plucked the last calla lily from Nico's hair and put it in the breast pocket of his suit jacket. She was happy to see that her, Persephone, and Demeter's plan worked. Although maybe a bit too well. "It's a gift from dad and me. Have fun." Hazel winked then quickly left the patio so as to enjoy the rest of her reception.

Will picked himself off of the ground and stood next the Nico, his own face burning with the embarrassment of getting caught.

"W-what?! Hazel!" Nico called after her as she walked away, but she didn't turn around. His face was ablaze, once again, and he looked down at the slip of paper in his hand.

Will had recovered enough to at least partially comprehend what had just happened and watch as Hazel walked away. His face felt so hot due to his blush, that he thought his dad had parked the sun chariot on it. He shifted from foot to foot as his gaze turned to the paper in Nico's hand.  
"Is that for...." Will asked slowly not wanting to finish his sentence.

"What?" Nico asked looking up from the paper. "This? It's..uh.. " He swore that he was going to to melt into a tiny puddle if he blushed any harder.

"It's a hotel, in New York, right?" Will asked his face burning hotter.

Nico nodded slowly. Gods help him, if they went this far there would be no coming back.

Will knew that if he didn't seise this opportunity he may never be able to confess to Nico. Will grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him up, sweeping him into another kiss. "Then what are we waiting for?" He mutters against Nico's lips.


End file.
